


Honey Badger and Polar Bear

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/234107">Sweet as Honey</a> by akamine_chan</p>
    </blockquote>





	Honey Badger and Polar Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sweet as Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234107) by akamine_chan


End file.
